dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
London EVOLVED
Song Information London EVOLVED ver.A Artist: TAG underground Composition/Arrangement: TAG underground BPM: 43-340 Length: 1:45, 1:41 (REFLEC BEAT) First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution II / DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX Other Appearances: *REFLEC BEAT colette -Winter- *REFLEC BEAT plus MUSIC PACK 37 London EVOLVED ver.B Artist: TAG underground Composition/Arrangement: TAG underground BPM: 170-420 Length: 1:52 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution II / DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX London EVOLVED ver.C Artist: TAG underground Composition/Arrangement: TAG underground BPM: 170-340 Length: 1:54 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution II / DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX Lyrics None. Song Connections / Remixes *London EVOLVED is part of the EVOLVED series of boss songs. Other songs include: **tokyoEVOLVED by NAOKI underground, which appears on DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY. **osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！- by NAOKI underground, which appears on DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY 2. **L.A. EVOLVED by NAOKI underground, which appears on DanceDanceRevolution UNIVERSE 3. **roppongi EVOLVED by TAG underground, which appears on DanceDanceRevolution X2. **New York EVOLVED by NC underground, which appears on DanceDanceRevolution (2010). **Tohoku EVOLVED by 2.1MB underground, which appears on DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. ***''Tohoku EVOLVED'' is a remix of London EVOLVED. The first half of the song is based off of London EVOLVED ver.A. *London EVOLVED is based off of the BGM for the Ganbare PiX Kirakira Dōchū (がんばれPiX キラキラ道中) minigame in DanceDanceRevolution X2. *Like every other EVOLVED song, London EVOLVED has three versions (ver.A, ver.B, and ver.C), all of which share the same intro part. **The REFLEC BEAT series uses a slightly shorter version of the DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX ~X3 SIDE~ Original Soundtrack version of London EVOLVED. The ending is 4 seconds shorter. **London EVOLVED ver.B has a section where the beat is very similar to that of CONTRACT by Suzaku (DJ YOSHITAKA). **London EVOLVED ver.C's melody shares some similarities with SUPER STAR 満-MITSURU-'s ONLY ONE series of songs. *London EVOLVED could be related to ロンドンは夜8時 (LON 8PM - TYO 4AM) from DanceDanceRevolution (2013) due to both songs being by the same artist (TAG) and referencing the city of London in their titles. Trivia *London EVOLVED is a hidden boss song in DanceDanceRevolution II, as part of Replicant D-action, and was the fourth EXTRA TOUR song in DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. It was added on May 30, 2012. One of three versions is randomly loaded when London EVOLVED is played as a boss stage. **When played as a boss stage on DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX, one of the selected versions is simply titled London EVOLVED in-gameplay. However, in the results screen, the letter of the version (ver.A, ver.B, or ver.C) is revealed. ***In the REFLEC BEAT series, only ver.A is used, simply titled London EVOLVED. *London EVOLVED is the 5th unlockable song of REFLEC BEAT colette -Winter-'''s ''Pastel Adventure colette Mountain 2 unlocking system. *London EVOLVED has different BPMs for each version: **ver.A: 42.5-340 (170→340→170→340→stop→170→42.5→340→42.5) **ver.B: 170-420 (170→340→170→340→stop→170→210→420→stop→420) **ver.C: 170-340 (170→340→170→340→stop→340) ***On DDR II, all versions' BPMs were displayed as 80-320. No version runs at either 80, 160, or 320 BPM. This has since been fixed on DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX, where all versions' BPMs are displayed as 170-340 since all versions run at both 170 and 340 BPM in any of the BPM changes (only London EVOLVED ver.C's BPM is correctly displayed as 170-340). ***In the REFLEC BEAT series, increasing to 340 BPM, London EVOLVED is the song with the second highest BPM at any point, behind Funky Sonic World's 400 BPM. In contrast, the song with the second highest constant BPM is 量子の海のリントヴルム (Ryoushi no Umi no Lindwurm), at 280, behind Funky Sonic World's constant 400 BPM. *London EVOLVED is the first song of the EVOLVED series in which a Challenge chart is present. **London EVOLVED received a new Challenge chart in DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX due to possible difficulty gaps between London EVOLVED and Tohoku EVOLVED in the EVOLVED course. *London EVOLVED's album arts in DDR II and DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX are different: on the X3 version, the streak of blue is weaker. On the DDR II version, the streak of blue is stronger and closer towards the edge of the album art. *London EVOLVED, along with the other EVOLVED songs, was accidentally made available for regular play on August 17, 2012. It lasted for 30 minutes, though. *London EVOLVED ver.A's Challenge and Single Expert charts originally had the highest Voltage value (200) of any chart. POSSESSION, a song that is part of the Replicant D-action series of boss songs from DanceDanceRevolution X2, once had a Voltage value of 200 on its Expert and Challenge difficulties, but the values were dropped to 178.4 on X3. However, as of DDR (2013), London EVOLVED ver.A's Challenge and Single Expert charts no longer have a Voltage value of 200, and now have a value of 177.4 (POSSESSION's are now 160.7). *London EVOLVED ver.C's Single Challenge chart from X3 VS 2ndMIX is the first chart rated Level 17 to bypass the 700 note mark. *London EVOLVED currently has the lowest rated Expert chart of the EVOLVED series of songs, at Level 14. *London EVOLVED and アルストロメリア (walk with you remix) were announced as future unlocks for DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX during the Rainbow☆Rainbow Release Party held on January 29, 2012. *London EVOLVED is the first song of the EVOLVED series to be crossed over to another BEMANI game. *London EVOLVED possibly makes a reference to the coordinated terrorist bombings on London on July 7, 2005, or to the riots (as evidenced by the police car sirens that can be heard throughout the song). *On the album arts and in DDR II, London EVOLVED's versions are capitalized as London EVOLVED Ver.A, London EVOLVED Ver.B, and London EVOLVED Ver.C respectively. However, as of DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX, the version suffix (Ver.A/B/C) is now spelled with a lowercase V in-game (the versions are now capitalized as London EVOLVED ver.A, London EVOLVED ver.B, and London EVOLVED ver.C respectively), although the banner art capitalization remains unchanged. Gallery London EVOLVED.png|DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX/REFLEC BEAT album art. London EVOLVED ver.A.png|ver.A X3 album art London EVOLVED ver.B.png|ver.B X3 album art London EVOLVED ver.C.png|ver.C X3 album art London EVOLVED ver.A's High Voltage section.png|London EVOLVED ver.A's Challenge and Single Expert charts once had the highest Voltage value of 200. Song Production Information Untranslated. Difficulty & Notecounts For the Groove Radar values, see: London EVOLVED/Groove Radar Values Original Chart London EVOLVED ver.A London EVOLVED ver.B London EVOLVED ver.C Revised Chart London EVOLVED ver.A London EVOLVED ver.B London EVOLVED ver.C Category:Songs Category:EVOLVED Category:DDR II Songs Category:DDR X3 Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:Extra Tour Category:TAG Songs Category:Songs with Revised Charts Category:Songs with Multiple Versions Category:REFLEC BEAT Songs Category:Replicant D-action Category:Extra Stage Songs Category:Record-Holding Songs Category:Songs with Multiple Charts Category:Songs with BPM Errors